


Someone To Catch You

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, if not handjobs in dimly lit hallways?, what is star trek about?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Scotty offers Jim a kind of stability he never thought he'd get to have.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Someone To Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moststeph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/gifts).



There’s a moment of suspension, before you start falling.

Sometimes Jim feels like his entire life is lived within that moment. He is distant, at the zenith of the upward arch. He was a boy once, suspended in midair, reaching for a ledge and he thinks a part of him always will be. There is no fear, no what-ifs, only making decisions and giving orders until it works and suddenly they’re not about to die anymore. 

Then comes the exhilaration, the downward rush. His blood sings with triumph, the joy of snagging one more day of survival, all of them clinging on by the tips of their fingers. 

The crash is the worst and he’s learned to feel it coming. When the adrenaline fades and leaves his bones shaken loose and unable to bear the weight of four hundred odd souls that he’s responsible for. 

Jim smiles and congratulates everyone on their hard work before he leaves the bridge. He means one of those things. Giving orders knowing you’re surrounded by the best people who will strive to the edges of their ability to carry them out almost makes it easy.

‘We’re not out of it yet Captain, we still have to clear the ion storm’, Uhura calls after him.

‘Anything to be worried about?’

‘Just some turbulence, nothing we can’t handle’.

Jim’s smile, to him anyway, is a touch more genuine, less manic. Just for a second.

He nods and smiles as he descends through the ship, stopping for to hear crewmembers reports. Jim knows they seek him out for reassurance, more than the sake of keeping him informed. Draining as it can be sometimes, it never ceases to fill him with wonder that these people trust him enough to turn to him for comfort.

Down in Engineering, Jim finds what he was looking for.

‘How’s our girl looking, Mr Scott?’ he calls up the Jeffries tube.

‘Lovely as ever, Captain’, Scotty answers over his shoulder, shimmying his way down. ‘Take more’n a few bumps like that to knock her’.

His rueful grin drops when he sees Jim.

‘Y’alright, sir? You’re white as a sheet’

‘Yeah I’m-’.

The ship rocks suddenly and Scotty falls against him. Jim reaches out to catch him but there’s another shudder and they both stumble again. Jim finds his footing with his back to the bulkhead and Scotty flush against him.

He feels it in his chest when Scotty chuckles and apologises. And when Scotty tries to pull away, a steadying hand on the wall over his shoulder, Jim holds on and doesn’t let him.

For the longest time, Jim was alone. There was no one to catch him and he was a boy sitting in a jail cell waiting for his step-father to pick him up. He was alone and his nails were broken and bloodied from clawing his way up that cliff’s edge. And it  _ hurt. _

‘Scotty, I-’ he says and he doesn’t know how to finish that sentence with the way Scotty is just looking at him, so he just tightens his grip on Scotty’s arms. He must be hurting him but Scotty doesn’t flinch or try to get free, he just nods like he understands completely. 

He gently places his hand on Jim’s neck and strokes his thumb along his jawline, thoughtfully, just for a moment. The hallway is empty.

‘You’re alright Jim. I’ve got ye’. 

And then Scotty kisses him. And yeah, that’s how Jim would have finished the sentence if he ever thought he’d be allowed to ask for this. He loosened his hold on Scotty’s arms long enough to wrap them around Scotty and clutch at the back of his shirt. Scotty, in response, kept stroking the side of his neck and the other hand went to Jim’s waist, holding him there. 

‘I’ve got ye Jim, I’m right here’, Scotty says between kisses. And that’s the heart of it. 

Jim iss humbled every day that the people he had surrounded himself with chose to be there and continued to make that choice every day. But Jimalso knows it won’t always be this way. One day Spock could leave to fulfil the duty he felt he owed to New Vulcan. Uhura might follow him. Bones might want to get his feet on solid ground, permanently. Sulu had a family and dreams of captaining his own ship and hell, Chekov was batting off offers from every sector, he could do anything and everything he wanted.

But Scotty? Nowhere was Scotty happier than with his sleeves rolled up in the depths of the Enterprise. Jim couldn’t imagine Scotty anywhere else and couldn’t imagine the ship without him.

He was a constant. The crash doesn’t hit so hard when there’s someone always there to catch you.

Scotty is busying himself, pressing kisses down Jim’s neck. He hooks his fingers in the collar of Jim’s shirt, tugs it down and begins sucking a hickey just below the collar bone, so when the colour blooms it will just barely be hidden. Jim imagines tracing his fingers over it tomorrow as he sits in the captain’s chair, feeling the tenderness. He imagines Scotty catching his eye as he does so and winking at him. He shudders.

Jim gasps when Scotty slides his thigh in between his legs and bucks reflexively before his embarrassment catches up with him. He’s hard already and ruts against Scotty for some more friction. Scotty chuckles against his neck and his breath is so warm.

‘D’ye want me to help with that?’

Jim keens and turns his face away when Scotty palms his clothed erection. Scotty pursues him, nosing against Jim’s face, his mouth open against Jim’s cheek. However, when Jim finally relents, Scotty doesn’t kiss him but instead leans their foreheads together.

‘Please, Scotty’, Jim pants against his mouth. 

And that’s what Scotty needs to hear because he’s kissing Jim again and undoing his pants and then he’s taken Jim in hand and it’s almost too much. 

Jim can feel the hum of the engines through the bulkhead behind him, the life of the ship buzzing in his spine. And Scotty in front of him, kissing him and stroking him and holding him close. It’s perfect and overwhelming and Jim could nearly cry.

Scotty’s free hand comes to rest on Jim’s hip holding him steady, although Jim can’t help but thrust into his grip, just barely on the wrong side of too rough. As if hearing his thoughts, Scotty breaks away from kissing Jim’s and brings his hand to his mouth, licking palm. 

Jim watches, wonderstruck for a moment at the wide pink of Scotty’s tongue, before grabbing his wrist. He adds his own spit, licking up from the wrist until he’s dragging his tongue across the tips of Scotty’s outstretched fingers.

Scotty stares at him for a beat, seemingly having forgotten what they are doing. Finally he says, hitch in his breath:

‘What  _ am  _ I going to do with you?’

Jim can only grin, true and genuine, before he tugs Scotty back in for another kiss, both hands cupping his face. Scotty resumes working Jim’s cock and now with the added slick, it’s even better. Jim gives up on holding back, thrusting up into Scotty’s hand, clutching and scrabbling at his shoulders and groaning into his mouth. 

Scotty takes it all stoically, his pace only faltering when Jim latches onto his neck for a biting kiss.

Jim comes like this, with his face buried in the crook of Scotty’s neck, muffling the desperate, aching noises he makes. His cock twitches through the last of his orgasm in Scotty’s hand before he slumps back against the wall. Scotty produces a work-rag from his back pocket and wipes his sticky hand clean. He kisses Jim, light gentle pecks to the corner of his mouth while he’s still enjoying the pleasant warm fuzz clouding his brain.

‘Hey, lemme….’, Jim says lazily, reaching for Scotty’s waistband. Scotty stops him with a gentle hand at his wrist.

‘You’re alright, I’m too old to be fumblin’ about in corridors’, Scotty smiles ruefully. He leans in again, kissing Jim’s cheek and missing the shock of hurt. Jim squirms away out from between Scotty and the wall and turns his back to do up his pants. Did Scotty just go along with that because Jim is his captain? Did he feel he was repaying a favour?

Strong hands, smooth down his arms and Scotty’s voice is low in his ear.

‘But if ye fancy, we can go back to my quarters an’ I can fuck ye properly?’

Jim turns and allows Scotty’s arms to envelope him once again.

He feels it again. The moment of suspension.

But this is an entirely different type of falling.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> Absolutely no one:  
> not a single soul:  
> me: what if I write a Scirk fic??


End file.
